1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypropylene resin compositions and to injection-molded articles made of the same. More particularly, the invention relates to polypropylene resin compositions superior in balance between impact resistance and rigidity and also superior in scratch resistance and also relates to injection-molded articles made from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene resin has heretofore been used as an automotive material. In particular, materials not only having balanced impact resistance and rigidity but also having superior scratch resistance have recently been demanded in automotive interior component applications.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-183412 discloses, as an automotive bumper being superior in paint adhesiveness, mold releasability and appearance, an automotive bumper which is an injection-molded article of a propylene-based resin composition having a melt flow rate of from 30 to 40 g/10 min and a flexural modulus of from 1200 to 18000 kg/cm2, the composition comprising a block copolymer having a crystalline polypropylene portion and a propylene-ethylene random copolymer portion, an ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber, an ethylene-butene copolymer rubber, talc and higher fatty acid amide
Even the polypropylene resin composition of the above-cited patent application has demanded for further improvement in scratch resistance as well as balance between impact resistance and rigidity.
Under such circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide polypropylene resin compositions superior in balance between impact resistance and rigidity and also superior in scratch resistance and to provide injection-molded articles made of them.